Just Harry
by The Lost Playwright
Summary: Poor Harry, he was just weeding out the garden on a summer day when Dudley decides to punch him. He had to defend himself. Tumbling in the car with the rest of the Dursleys, he is to not come back with his 'freakishness'. AU.
1. The Dursleys

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter franchise nor the great author, J.K Rowling ! This story was just created for fun, not to impersonate the lovely author herself.

_Author's Note:_

_This is the very first time I have ever written fan fiction in my life. I really hope you guys enjoy this, and if not, please review and point me in the right direction ! Happy reading. _

_Edit: I combined chapters one and two, because it makes more sense in my mind. The two chapters needed to be combined, and now looking at it, I am satisfied._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dursleys

* * *

For his entire life, Harry knew he was not just some boy from Surrey.

His earliest memories were that of feeling unwanted by the Dursleys, and everyday he was constantly reminded of how the same supposed caretakers really felt about him. "Worthless freak", was an especially favorite exclamation from his aunt and uncle.

Harry tried to not stand out to the Dursleys, and that good boy that they scoffed at him for not being as, but strange things happened around Harry that were just… those strange events do occur, Harry gets thrown in the little cupboard under the stairs while his uncle, Vernon Dursley locked the tiny scratched door threatening on starving the boy for several days.

It gives the boy many shudders seeing the plump and over towering man throw him in that cupboard like Harry was just some expendable toy. The last thing Harry usually sees is a deep purple face that complements the emblazoned blue eyes and red hair making a truly terrifying site.

On other days, it is Petunia Dursley that screeches at Harry when the poor boy made a cooking mistake or did not clean to her likeness. If he slips up, then he was expectant to dodging a frying pan held by a blonde, horse-faced woman who has the highest shrill enough for a lifetime.

This time, however, was the day that Harry Potter was to weed out the entire garden, of course to Petunia's satisfaction. While Harry was weeding, he sometimes would notice the kids on the streets, especially on a warm and breezy summer day playing the many sort of games that was normal in Surrey.

There was a time when he rebelled; Harry remembered himself slipping past a wide enough spot in the fence to join those kids only called "Freak!" and "Monster!", not to mention the punishments he received when caught by his ruthless aunt and uncle. Content with not experiencing the incident again, Harry went back to weeding the garden as usual sighing as the sun struck against the back of his neck and how he was increasingly becoming parched. However, as much as he was the outcast of Surrey, and the unspoken name in the Dursley household unless reprimanded, Harry had a plan.

Only a couple of more days than Harry would have enough meager supplies he slowly stocked up to make his daring escape. Unbeknownst to him, was that his letter from Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would arrive in a matter of days by owl with words that he was to be accepted to a school where there were others like him.

Harry was almost finished weeding, and went through the daring plan in his head, and how he would keep up the persona to slowly take food from the kitchen when was not looking or raid the bathroom for hygiene supplies such as soap.

There was one thing he forgot to account for, that crept up to him and made him spring to the dirty ground, and that Dudley Dursley. His cousin ate freely as his father, taking a far plump appearance and snatching the extra meals that Harry never got to eat.

As of now, the big blonde boy that resembled a ball was strangely out of the blue, treating Harry as a punching bag.

Harry froze, what was he to do ? Why suddenly did his cousin come up to him like that ?

He could give away his persona and get locked in the cupboard prolonging his stay at the Dursleys if he commenced to fight back, but also by doing nothing get pummeled into the ground by his large cousin initiating what he liked to call, 'Harry Hunting'. As much as Harry disliked his narrow options, proceeding to attack the junior Dudley in defense.

The scene must have been loud enough because there was a high-pitch scowl from in the house that could have come from no other than Aunt Petunia.

" You little freak ! Get away from my Dudley-kins !" she screeched.

It was a mess of Harry proceeding to get off of Dudley and Petunia desperate to end the fight. In the aftermath, Harry had his glasses broken, and a bloody nose showing the noticeable beating from Dudley' meaty fists while Aunt Petunia was clutching her son and cooing to him how "Harry was not going to hurt her poor Dudley-kins"!

What did she mean that the boy was not to threaten Dudley in the future ?

Harry imagined Mr. and Mrs. Dursley telling him the next day not to worry about making breakfast only to succumb to the rat poison in his food and envisioning the two and maybe Dudley stuff him in their small vehicle, driving to a very secluded place. The smirks and cackling of the Dursleys was burning in his mind was the last thing he imagined when shaken by the thundering footsteps and roars of to "make that boy pay".

Next thing Harry knows, he was yelled at to pack his meager set of hand-me-downs for they were going somewhere.

There was a shard of glass in a corner of the tight space. Harry picked up the fragment of glass to assess the damage on his face, and saw a slightly blurry image since the glass was so close to his face, but lacking in clarity his broken glasses could give had a broken nose, and cut lip, otherwise he looked like his usual self, a scrawny little boy with unruly raven hair, pale complexion, and very hauntingly beautiful bright green eyes.

With little meager supplies he built up from his earlier thievery, Harry left the cupboard with a ragged backpack and proceeded to meet his irate family members. Uncle Vernon looked to have almost his patience thin, and he quickly snatched harry and dragged him in the car. Then, with very cold and angry blue eyes, the Uncle looked straight into Harry's green,

"I'm warning you boy, if you ever come back here, we will call the police, and they will snatch you away in their boot to the station".

"Yes, Sir ."

Harry frightened on wandering where he was to go, replied with a very small voice that could be mistaken as a whisper.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia got in the car as well, and tried to sit as far from Harry as possible to not be contaminated by his freakishness. Harry dared to ask.

"Uncle Vernon, if I may ask, where are we going ?"

There was a slight pause in the middle of Harry's sentence but the message was only replied by Uncle Vernon by a murmur.

"You freak will see soon…"

* * *

It had been a hour since the Dursleys and Harry entered the car and drove off from Four Privet Drive.

Throughout the car trip, the Dursleys were very silent, and it made Harry Potter very nervous. A million questions were wracking through his brain. Where are they going ? What punishment would they bestow upon the Potter ?

The boy knew that he was fearful of his fate, and was silently tapping his foot in agony. Harry assumed that his aunt and uncle were to revoke their guardianship, but it unnerved him he did not listen closely enough to the conversation the Dursleys were having when he was in that cupboard for the last time.

Harry perfectly understood that his uncle and aunt are going to leave him, but it unnerved him to what was their plan. If only Harry had more time to prepare before the Dursleys lack for a better word, dumped him somewhere. Whenever Harry attempted to ask questions or break the silence, the Dursleys individually gave him a stare that cut off his words from leaving those lips.

Are they going to yell at him ? The Dursleys as normal as they tried to be, were definitely not behaving as such in the small car. Even Dudley was immersed in some console, but never made inflaming comments.

"I think this place should be good, dear." chipped Petunia Dursley.

After trying to get the Dursleys to speak, Harry became more confused when his aunt spoke words that only speculation could shed light into. Vernon Dursley was grinning very widely, and it scared Harry for it was only a smile that showed that Harry was to receive whatever repercussion for his 'actions'.

In a empty parking lot, Vernon Dursley pulled up the car and parked. The Dursleys turned all their eyes at Harry Potter.

"Boy, this is where we say goodbye," smiled Vernon Dursley.

Uncle Vernon became more menacing and it felt as if he was growing taller, and Harry ever shorter.

Dudley smirked at the scene in front of him, and probably absorbed the conversation to brag to his friends of how he said 'Goodbye' to Harry Potter, the cousin who was notoriously also known as 'Freak'. Dudley escaped a a verbal excitement that constituted along the lines of, "Bye Potter." Dudley sneered at Harry's last name as if it was some repulsing thing.

"If I ever find you in Privet Drive, I'll have your head ! Welcome to London, your new home. Do not dare mention our names ever again understand me boy ? It ends here, and I don't want to see your face again. Take your stuff, and go !" Vernon was raising his voice higher and higher.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied very quickly.

Harry scrambled to get all of his meager belongings and brave the great city of London. The entire day was all bollocks, and Harry did a small pinch to make sure this was not some great nightmare. Ow. Yes, he was still awake and the Dursleys seemed to have lost it because Harry defended himself earlier that day. Harry had all of his belongings in a raggedy backpack, the same pack nicked before in Dudley's second bedroom when he was planning an escape. However, the attempt was not going to be serious for he was so young.

"The Freak is gone !" Aunt Petunia let out a shrill of great excitement.

The car doors closed, and the car pulled out of the old parking lot. Then, the wheels were turning for Surrey, distancing itself between Harry, farther, and farther away.

Harry looked upon the glorious city of London with true fear in his eyes, and daring to step in the city to figure out how he would survive in the new landscape. He was only ten, about to be eleven in a month and yet had to survive in the city without a home and no one that is watching for his well being.

Harry felt the first tear fall out of his eyes. No, he thought. He would not cry, he would figure this out. Treading lightly, he wandered in the alleyways looking for a place to cozy up for the sun was setting.

He found a secluded spot in some alleyway. Finding an old cardboard box, Harry constructed a makeshift bed the best he could filled with his blanket and ragged hand-me-downs from Dudley. Looking through his pack, he picked a bag of chips to be his dinner.

While eating, Harry was thinking. Everything was spinning fast, and was out of control. There were doubts, and then moments of inspiration.

A ten year old was so young, and to brave through such a harsh lifestyle meant that he had to trade away his childhood for survival. He would have to mature, and quick.

Why did the Dursleys do something as reckless, and possibly illegal when he could have just been dropped off at some orphanage ? Maybe thirteen pounds (about $20) would have also not been so bad as well. Grasping more of the situation as best as the ten year old could, he decided that he cannot live in a alley way for long. If it gets colder, he would freeze to death, and on the contrary swelter in the blazing summer heat. There were new things he had to think of, and ways to temporarily solve the problems.

There was a option left for Harry to decide, and he thought it would be the best solutions to all his problems. The Orphanage. If Harry asked directions, and got a map of London, he could slyly find a way into the orphanage. He thought, at least they would give me food, water, and shelter.

It was nightfall. The crickets started to sing, and the moon felt like a companion in the busy London. Lights started to turn on, and many people were strolling the streets.

Harry had a hard time falling asleep to the busy sound that was London. He rolled himself quite cozy in his makeshift home hoping that the nightmares would not start again.

Green light. A high cackling laughter was recently bothering Harry's dream. For some odd inkling, Harry thought it had to do with his odd shaped scar.

While Harry had not wished those nightmares to occur again, they did, bringing Harry a unpleasant sleep where it would have been nicer if he was just worried about his current condition and unknown future.

Harry did a routine to take off his glasses, only to remember that they were snapped earlier. He mumbled, "I need to get new glasses..."

Sleep overtook him.


	2. It's all London Now

**Disclaimer **:I am not affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter franchise nor the great author, J.K Rowling ! This story was just created for fun, not to impersonate the lovely author herself.

_Author's Note:_

_Wow ! I haven't posted since the end of August. Here is the next chapter, finally !_

_Thank you for reading my work. I know it needs to improve, and over time my confidence in writing fan fiction will have more prominence. Over time, my plan is to write lengthier chapters and create more interesting plots within this story. I hear that the stories of writers can take a life of its own, and we will see if this story has the same fate._

_First Fictions are cute and sometimes horrendous. Please write reviews so I can see how you guys feel about the story, and we can all grow from this process !_

* * *

Chapter 2: It's all London now..

* * *

Green Light. A high cackling laughter. Screams of a woman with dark red hair.

It happened again. The nightmare that never yields, creeping into the dreams of Harry for as long as he can remember. Followed by the nightmare, there is a scream. The scream is not a recurring bit from the red-haired woman, but Harry himself. Anyone in the alley can hear him and know of his terror.

Harry is sweating and flings up from his makeshift bed. His olfactory senses pick up on the fishy smell from the dumpster only across from him. The cardboard cover completing his box fell off, and is right next to him.

London is still asleep, and most lights are off. Late-night clubs and businesses were closed until the very next morning. In the mixed ebony and cinereous sky, Harry could make out the shrouded moon. Wispy clouds hid the stars, creating the appearance of a lonely moon. Harry felt as the moon; there were no companions to share experiences with.

Reminded of the previous day's ordeal, he wakes up, only to be greeted with blurry sights of what appears to be a dark alleyway with some cardboard boxes scattered, and accompanied with squeals and skimping of rats. The buildings that towered at the sides of the alleyway were abandoned, once businesses and restaurants of failed entrepreneurs.

Pat. Pat. Pat. That was not the sound of rats, but of the pacing of two people walking near. The sounds of the footprints were inching ever so closely to Harry.

Thieves ? Homeless? They must have heard the wails of the boy, and wandered for finding the origin of the sound.

Harry quickly taken the cardboard box and threw it on him to delude the strangers into thinking he was not there. Holding his breath, he listened.

The footprints stopped. Something or someone was looking for a target. The identity or identities of the presence was unknown to Harry, and there were no holes to peek through to see the origin of the disturbance.

"Bucky, there is no one here. You had too much to drink last night. I would have been awake if there was screaming. Let's go back to our tents eh ?" It seemed to be a homeless man with a baritone voice.

"I don't bloody hallucinate ! There be a lad or lass that we can nick from 'round here. Believe me on this one, Tom. Wickham folks may have become more brilliant in avoiding us, but there are always foolish newcomers in these parts." Bucky had a voice that reminded Harry of Mr. Dursley, and it made Harry hold his breath even tighter.

Wickham ? As in West Wickham ? Harry was not in the heart of London, and Mr. Dursley lied. Not surprising, as Harry was abandoned by the same man and the rest of the family.

"It was in another alleyway ? Buck, give it up. We can hit off the market people for some pounds. Let's go." said Tom.

"Let's look at the other alleyway first. I only will 'give it up'," scowled Bucky.

Clank.

"My glasses ! They dropped ! First a scream, and now my eyes." exclaimed Bucky.

"It's too dark, even with this flashlight. I am afraid one of us will step on them. Let's go back and wait until morning." said Tom in a pleading tone.

"Bloody fine ! We go back !" Bucky's footsteps were creating more distance from Harry's hiding place.

The other set of footsteps indicated that Tom was following Bucky back to wherever the two camped at.

Harry waited until he could hear no more footsteps. Then, he came out of the makeshift bed, and scrambled to find the glasses that Bucky left. It might be close enough to Harry's prescription. The glasses could be pawned off later if not too badly scratched.

Harry used the glow of the moonlight, and his endurance of waiting to find the glasses. His hands felt upon a wire framed pair. Using his fingertips, he scanned to find that the glasses were intact and likely not too scratched up. Putting the glasses on, he got lucky and could see much more clearer. Things were still blurry, and reading will be a challenge, but it supplemented his vision.

They were to come back. Warning bells rang in his head telling him to move. Harry scrambled to put in his belongings within his backpack, and quietly pranced into another alleyway. From his memory of a map in primary school, he knew that if he headed north, he eventually would reach London. West Wickham was unfamiliar, and Harry only knew of an orphanage in the heart of London.

His stomach rumbled. Luckily, Harry put in some non-perishable food within his backpack. Opening the backpack, he grabbed some package of chips and a can of soda. Dudley was so accustomed to eating high quantities of junk food, and a couple of cans and bags of chips were not missed when Harry snatched them.

No. He must not think of that wretched family. He was planning on leaving them eventually, and_ they _dumped him in West Wickham. He was tough, and he can make it through as homeless for a while. Somehow, he will walk far enough until he can see the Thames river, and find that orphanage.

Done with his food, he left the alleyway. Walking for a couple of miles, he noticed that the sun started the rise, and the landscape was becoming more clearer to him. He trying to find a main road, and seemed to have ventured into the neighborhood slums. There were houses and more houses. His feet were starting to hurt from the amount of walking, and he certainly needed a bath.

Several hours had passed, and Harry was more tired than the first miles he walked. Still very determined, he walked, and walked, following the distant silhouette of London's heart.

A police car had entered the street that Harry was walking in. The vehicle stopped nearby Harry, and a Policeman called out.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out there ?" He hollered.

Harry stopped. Walking endlessly to London could take days, or he could try talking to the Policeman. Who would believe that the Dursleys dumped him in the London area ? Harry could try, but he was not going to full-heartily hope that his adventure could be believable to the men in the vehicle.

"Walking to London." Harry answered honestly.

"London ? That bit a far place, eh ?" said the other Policeman in the vehicle. His tone of voice hinted that he thought Harry was joking with him.

"Well, I be on my way then." Harry hastily spoke with a slight tone of scowl.

The policemen would not believe him, and are jeering at him now ! What do they want to do with Harry in the first place ?

"Woah kid, you lookin' a bit scruffy. Want a lift to your parent's' place ?" The American had shown concern.

"My parents are dead. " Harry started to walk.

"Who is taking care of you then ?" asked the American.

"No one." replied Harry

"Kid, come with us, and we are sure that everything will be sorted out at the station." It was the other police officer that spoken.

Harry stopped again. He was tired, dirty, and his rations of drink and food were depleting. The law enforcers could help him, and send him to the orphanage. Even if his story was unbelievable, he would have his basic needs met.

"Okay." Harry sighed.

The green-eyed boy opened the car door, and sat down in the back. Closing the door, he noticed that he was sitting in the place of law breakers.

The English Policeman popped a CD in the stereo, and it was some classic rock band's album from the 70's named Tooth and Nail. The officer had given a lecture to his co-worker on how it was such a wonderful band, and Harry zoned out to his thoughts.

There was no chatting during the car ride among Harry and the Officers after the American introduced himself as Dan, and the other as Paul. What could be said ? Harry would go through a screening process eventually, and the day was spiraling out of control.

There was a persistent feeling that could not be pushed away. Harry was not to admit that he was.. nervous.

The car pulled up into a parking lot, and Harry saw the run-down brick station. All three went inside the building, and were greeted by a blonde, plump woman with bright red lips sitting closely by her desk stacked with various files and paper. Upon the desk was a name plate written as _Secretary Macginnis_.

"Who is this child?" The woman looked up and spoken very brunt.

"We found this chap wandering the streets of Wickham. He claimed he was to march to London himself, miss." said the coworker of the American officer.

"Indeed ? We must bring the child to Deputy Brooke ourselves. The three of you must follow me."

Past the secretary desk, there was a narrow corridor with a dirty black carpet. The woman lead Harry and the Officers, and in a brief time, all had arrived to their destination.

The front of the closed-door was a plaque that read _Deputy Brooke. _The plump woman had knocked on the door, and tapped her foot impatiently during the brief pause.

"Deputy Brooke is a nice woman. Eh...Chap, say I never caught your name ? Paul told Harry.

"My name is..." Harry stumbled on what to say. Vernon told him not to say anything that would lead back to him. "Derek".

"Nice meeting with you... Derek. We have to continue watching out the streets of Wickham. Good luck, and may we see you in the future, hopefully not through crime, okay ? Stated Dan.

Paul nodded to Dan's statement. Both of the officers made brief farewells, and departed out of Harry's sight.

An elderly woman opened the wooden door. The door was creaky, and rubbed on the dirty black carpet. Harry cringed at the sound of the door opening, but it was quickly forgotten. The Lady, presumably Deputy Brooke, was a truly bright spot in the universe; she spoke in a very uplifting manner.

"Why hello to you, Ms. Macginnis, how is everything today ?" The elderly woman turned to the secretary.

"As usual." had a moping expression briefly, but her countenance became neutral. " This boy here, is Derek. Two of our officers discovered the boy in Wickham's streets all alone. He claimed to been headed to London."

"Come in dear," Deputy Brooke called out to Harry. "I have some sweets, do you want a lollie ?"

"Sure !" Harry beamed. He never got candy, because Dudley stole them all.

Deputy Brooke showed Harry to her small candy bowl. Harry picked out a lollie, and sat down on the chair where the woman had motioned him to. The secretary had nodded at the Deputy and Harry, and then walked away, likely, to her desk to finish paperwork.

"What is your name ?" Deputy Brooke asked. " I am Deputy Brooke."

"My name..is Derek." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Derek, where are your caretakers ? Why were you headed to London of all places ? Deputy Brooke bombarded Harry with two questions that Harry would have to answer carefully.

Harry was calculating to what he should say to Deputy Brooke. The Dursleys would kill Harry if he ratted them out. Harry decided to tell half-truths, so he can track what he needs to keep lying about. His only wish was to a find a new, and welcoming home.

"...My..mother's side of the family...kicked me out of their home." Harry began. "I was walking to London, because I was looking for an orphanage. The.. Smiths threatened me to never return."

"Poor child. Tell me where the Smiths live, so it can be dealt with properly." The woman sympathized. "I will hand you over to Child Protective Services, and you will be put in an orphanage. Pardon me, while I make a few calls."

" The Smiths live in..." Harry hesitated on a fabricated address name. " I only know what street they live on, not the number. I am sorry."

The woman sighed a little. She stared long at Harry's rugged appearance.

" The Smiths live in Little Whinging at Privet Drive." Harry stared back. The address was too close to the Dursleys, but it did not call out them.

It was an appropriate compromise. Smith was a very common family name, and the investigation would eventually close, preventing the Dursleys from breaking out and hunting for Harry's blood. The Dursleys got what they wanted, and they would find Harry if prosecuted.

Deputy Brooke had turned away from Harry, and started to call many people. The first call was for Child Protective Services.

" Hello, this is Deputy Brooke from West Wickham Police Department. There is a boy named Derek Smith. He needs relocation to an orphanage. Can you contact the local orphanages for a vacant spot ?"

There were some muffles from the phone. The Deputy sat at her desk, and wrote names on a slip of paper.

"Thank you sir for your time, and have a wonderful day." The woman ended the first call. "Derek, can you give this slip of paper to my secretary ? I have to make more calls, and she will be happy to help you get comfortable until you go to your new home."

"Yes." Harry smiled, and walked outside of the corridor to the secretary. He almost got lost, because it was his first time in the building.

He handed the folded piece of paper to the secretary. The secretary had read the writing that extended on the page. Harry could not read well partly because of his current and earlier glasses. With his poor vision, he barely passed his classes. One time, a Nurse had his eyes checked, and found his prescription was not adequate. The Nurse called the Dursleys to change his glasses prescription. Harry hadn't returned to the school for a week. Blue, black and yellow spots were dancing on Harry's skin. He had to heal. The Dursleys never got him new glasses, and Nurses calling his caretakers frightened Harry.

"You are very dirty, let me show you to the showers and some new clothes." The secretary darted her eyes away from the paper, and started towards a new hallway. Harry followed her.

Harry was happy that he was not with the Dursleys.

* * *

_Edit_

To comply with the rules on this website, I had to change the name of a band into something fictional. Newbie writer loses a point !


	3. Snatch the Snitch

**Disclaimer**:I am not affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter franchise nor the great author, J.K Rowling ! This story was just created for fun, not to impersonate the lovely author herself.

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the support you guys ! Please R&R, and happy reading ! Sorry to keep you guys waiting...again. I recently moved to a new house, and that took some time. Expect future updates to be radical._

_Edit: I combined chapters four and six, like with chapters one and two, and the results are worth it in my mind. The two chapters work harmoniously together, and had to be combined._

* * *

Chapter 3: Snatch the Snitch

* * *

A elderly man was sitting in his office. He was stroking his very long beard, and his eyes framed with half-moon glasses showed deep concern. News of Harry's disappearance had reached the man, he was worried if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers had already gotten to the child.

Looking down on the crinkled paper again, he read the report.

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_I bring very troubling news. The wards at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey are down, and Harry Potter is missing._

_The home was vacant, and it seemed that it was as if the family was in a hurry to leave. The Dursley family and Harry Potter must have left._

_There are no signs of dark magic signatures. Voldemort's followers show no signs of trespass, but it does not mean that the family was not provoked. The aurors are investigating into the matter, although the odds of finding Harry are very minuscule._

_-L_

There were presences outside the office door.

"Come on in." The elderly man boomed.

The heads of Hogwarts's four houses had entered the office. Three of the heads shown signs of worry, while the fourth only smirked. Headmaster Dumbledore could have gone inside the mind of the Slytherin head, to hear a snarky comment as such, " The old crook surely made great plans in regards to Harry Potter".

Assumptions were not of Dumbledore's nature, for positive thinking is a preferred mind-set. However, the news would not sit well with the four persons, and it was only the old bearded man to give it.

"...Well, are the Dursleys and Potter unharmed ?" The old lady with a Gryffindor crest snapped.

"Err," The headmaster spoke with great trepidation. "The disappearance of Mr. Potter and the Dursleys is very troubling."

If words and sound could be explosive, the office would have a eruption, leaving behind a gaping hole.

" Gone ?" The tall, raven-haired witch was shocked.

"Had the Dark Lord's followers taken part in the disappearance of Potter and the Dursleys ?" The man had a neutral expression.

Even the stunted charms professor crossed his arms and sighed in a huff.

"There are no traces of Dark Magic within the empty house. We can assume nothing. The aurors are finding the whereabouts of the Dursleys and the boy, as we speak. I-" The Headmaster was cut off.

"Albus, if Potter and his family isn't found..." The green-thumbed witch spoken.

"Pomona, they _will _be found. The aurors will make sure of that. Soon." The twinkling eye of the Headmaster was long gone in the discussion. "As for now, we can wait. The four of you should return to your duties. I hear that the first-years coming this fall will be an interesting group." The headmaster stood up to show them the door, not wanting to continue the conversation at hand.

The last thing he needed was doubt, for only hope is the key to a more brighter future.

"Very well." The Gryffindor head sighed.

Three heads marched out of the office in great fury. Stomping out, they went back to their previous duties. It was soon, when the rumors would start about what happened to Harry Potter and the Dursleys. The Headmaster would have to keep wraps, and quickly amend the situation. If Fudge heard of this madness...no, he already knows through the couple aurors. News like this never stays hidden very long if one has the influence and money.

The dungeon bat stayed behind, and he acted as if the Potter and Dursleys incident was of everyday occurrence. An outsider would have pointed his or her finger at the man, and cried 'Traitor.' Albus knew better that the Potions professor had nothing to do with the incident.

"I bring additional concerning news, worse than the incident with the spawn of Potter." Spat the oily-haired Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore usually would have called out on Snape's insolent behavior. However, the expression of him quieted the Headmaster.

"Yes ?" The white bearded man was very flummoxed. " What is troubling you ?"

The potion professor only lifted the sleeve of his robe. Faint, but still visible was a mark of dark oily ink of green and black that pictured an skull and intertwining snakes. It was of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's design.

"He is weak, but certainly alive. It was only this morning when my arm had been stained again of the Dark Lord's mark. It perplexes me that coincidentally the mark appeared when the Potter vanished." Snape had a countenance that barely showed emotion. Perfect for a man with a career of spying.

Dumbledore did not speak. He only pondered. The old man walked by his window, petting the Phoenix with a plume of bright reds. He only quickly looked upon the abomination that was on Snape's forearm.

The incident with just the boy's disappearance was already a stress. Potter _and _Voldemort only contributed to an entire new level of disaster. The controversy would be the kind to appear on the Front cover of The Prophet. Written by Rita Skeeter herself, the local wizards in Diagon Alley would only be in outrage. Fudge would have to deal with the incident himself, and Dumbledore needed some control. Political power only in the hands of Fudge, a fool himself, would only lead to the danger of innocents. Fudge could not be trusted, and Dumbledore was to make sure that he constantly challenged him. As during the times before Grindelwald had risen, Harry's disappearance and the appearance of Voldemort could be the keg powder of Europe. Then, a civil war would break out.

It must not happen.

History could replay itself again, as it had countless times. However, the future may not be set in stone if Dumbledore could help it.

"Thank you, Severus. You may attend back to your duties as Potion Professor. I must ponder over this. You will hear the news through the Order, surely."

Deep within thought, Dumbledore planned carefully how he would deal with the situation on hand. Rita Skeeter, Cornelius Fudge, and the rest of the Ministry could not know all the juicy bits. If they knew, then the Ministry could become a equivalent of a dictatorship. The irony, the ministry was designed to fend off the Dark Wizards and possible Dictatorships.

"Fawkes, I need you to send a message." Dumbledore was depressed.

The Phoenix chirruped.

Taking a slip of Parchment, the Headmaster scrawled a note back to the Auror.

"Cornelius may have some eyes and ears within the Auror ranks, but so do I."

_L,_

_Send a message quickly if you hear of anything concerning the Potter and Dursleys._

_I am deeply concerned with Fudge's spies. Do find out who they are. It cannot be kept long for them to hide in the shadows._

_Sincerely,_

_A.D_

He rolled up the parchment and sealed it with wax. As wise as the old man was, he charmed the candle wax to seal, and only be broken by the intended eyes.

The bird open its claws up, then snatched the sealed roll. Soon, there are a burst of flames, and the Phoenix was gone.

Albus Dumbledore went back to pacing in his office. It was not as simple as the disappearance of a boy with magic and a funny looking scar, it was the Boy-Who-Lived and his caretakers. Voldemort was no standard crayon out of the Dark Lord box. He was dangerous, and if he risen again, the Wizarding world as it was known would end. Only chaos and anarchy would be lead by a crazy man with dangerous influence.

The raven-haired boy was missing. It was his fault for not checking on the boy more. Perhaps he should have raised the boy himself, with the house elves as caretakers ? What was in the past, is in the past. The only thing to do now was to be patient, and hope He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not gotten to the boy already.

Dumbledore's mantra was to have optimism, and expect things to be sorted out in the end. However, doubt had crept to the Headmaster, and the stress was taking its toll. He moved to the window again, waiting for his familiar to bring news, though his thoughts still lingering towards the boy.

"Where are you Harry ?" whispered the old headmaster.

* * *

The moon hanged high, accompanying many twinkling stars in an otherwise empty sky. The creatures of day have taken rest into the night, and many slumber in their shelters. It was almost peaceful. A tawny barn owl was gliding in the air, and looked like it was flying ferociously for its furry meal. However, any wizard would have seen a string and rolled up scroll to know it was not for a meal. The owl was a messenger, and its owner was eager to give the message to the sender very soon. It flew fast, but not fast enough.

_Clink_. A light of some sorts overcame on the owl.

The owl was so entranced with heading to its destination, it never noticed the blonde man staring back at it intensely, holding a polished stick in hand. Falling now, the bird could make out a man with very long, light blonde hair, pale skin, and cold gray eyes. The tawny owl submitted to its tiredness, and became unconscious.

Lucius Malfoy was patient. He waited for a particular owl in the night, to intercept any message with anything to do with Harry Potter. His master, although frail, would be very pleased if his nemesis was defeated. Any information before his return would be vital. This owl in particular looked nothing out of the ordinary , but it held a blank crest with magic charms. Whatever the message was, it was not for any prying eyes. Luckily for Lucius, his experience in the earlier wizarding war had gave him skills, especially the kind to spying and charm work. The seal was made hastily, and inefficiently. Likely from an average wizard. If the seal was created by Dumbledore himself, Lucius would need to use a stronger spell.

"_Alohomora Duo._" Malfoy whispered.

The waxy bland seal had curled and folded. The paper had relaxed to reveal its contents.

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_I bring very troubling news. The wards at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey are down, and Harry Potter is missing._

_The home was vacant, and it seemed that it was as if the family was in a hurry to leave. The Dursley family and Harry Potter must have left._

_There are no signs of dark magic signatures. Voldemort's followers show no signs of trespass, but it does not mean that the family was not provoked. The aurors are investigating into the matter, although the odds of finding Harry are very minuscule._

_-L_

Lucius Malfoy was pleased. Finally, there was some news of interest. Now, he knew where that drat Potter boy, and his mud-blood family lived. The message was sent quickly, therefore there was enough time to bide to find the prey. Malfoy was an already influential man who could easily organize a raid upon the household and search for the Dursleys and the _Prize_. It was time to call for old friends, and relive the old days of excitement. The days of the Dark Lord's reign.

Of course, the Headmaster must not know that someone intercepted the message. Lucius had written the muggle address of the Potter boy's residence before performing his magic.

"_Reparo._"

The waxy seal that once was sealed once more. It was as if none had touched the wax. Lucius turned towards the bird. If any other bird had shown to the window of Hogwarts, then there would only be suspicion. Lucius Malfoy was a man of caution; a Slytherin. While other death eaters would have simply not let the owl continue its journey, the blonde man had seen the fallacy of those actions. It was of little wonder of how the Malfoy entered the inner circle of the Dark Lord himself.

Lucius Malfoy had the re-rolled and re-stamped parchment in hand. He turned his attention to the stiff tawny bird in the dirt. Then, taking out his wand, Lucius had pointed it at the bird.

"_Obliviate!_" Lucius had been careful to only remove the memories of the bird crossing with him. The owl would assume it had taken a little nap, if it remembered anything at all the ordeal. Lucius had put the scroll in the claws of the creature in its deep slumber. The blonde man had slipped behind a boulder, away from the eyes of the bird."_Episkey_." Its eyes had opened, and its claws clutching the scroll even tighter. The bird had gotten right up, and flew into the sky to send the message. It was oblivious of what even happened.

Lucius Malfoy was back in the confines of his mansion. With his dazzling wife and child tucked away in slumber, he made his move. He had gone to his home office and conjured up a Lumos spell.

"Dobby !" snarled Lucius.

"Yes Master ?"The small house elf had popped into the office. His voice was small, suiting his timid personality.

"Fetch me some parchment, quill and ink."

"If it pleases master." Dobby disappeared in a flash.

It was only a couple of seconds later when many sheets of parchment, an ink bottle and primed feather were on the desk of Lucius's office. There was a flash of Dobby bowing to his master. Lucius Malfoy made a gesture that he wished of no more that evening from the little house elf, and Dobby had disappeared once more, to his quarters.

Lucius had made many letters to his good friends of dark families. He needed sympathy to join in the hunt for the bane of his lord. There was one of most importance, for the Malfoy himself.

_Mr. Pierce,_

_Your muggle knowledge is needed, for a hunt, if you catch my meaning. The grant is 100 galleons if you are interested. Respond quickly for further information on this assignment._

_My Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Lucius Malfoy, a man with high standing, had no need to remember anything from muggle studies. It was suited for a common assassin to deal with the Potter boy; Lucius could simply wait and toast with a glass of fire whiskey, knowing, that Dumbledore and his crude friends had failed. His master would be gleaming with joy, and Lucius would have a promotion. More power to his side. He cast a reducio charm upon all the letters and gave the bundles to his owl. The owl systematically sent the letters to its intended receivers. Anyone suspicious of the large amount of letters would have thought the Malfoy was having a dinner party of some sorts.

It was the perfect trap.


	4. Oliver with a new Twist

******Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter franchise nor the great author, J.K Rowling ! This story was just created for fun, not to impersonate the lovely author herself.

_Author's Note:_

_It is exciting to see how many are reading this story. Thanks ! I am appreciative of how many people that seem to enjoy the story so far. The reviews are also awesome._

_As always, R&R._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Oliver with a new Twist_

* * *

Harry was not in West Wickham anymore.

He was in a police car, sitting in the back while the American and Wickham pair drove him to his destination. There was 'Tooth and Nail' music blaring again, and none in the car cared to challenge the star-struck fan in his music choice.

Only the music was blaring. Otherwise, not one peep came out from the Officers nor the boy.

How did this even happen ? It is strange only merely two days ago that Harry was living with the Dursleys. Then suddenly, the fight happened. Punch. Something ticked off Dudley, and because Harry defended himself, the Dursleys threw him into an cleared alleyway like he was some unwanted toy. Harry had planned to get away from the Dursleys for some time, but it was a dream or fantasy. Harry had not meant to actually leave the Dursleys because he had no idea what he could even do. He would not admit it to himself, but he was scared of leaving.

Fear kept him in Privet Drive.

It was the same fear as well as ambition that gave Harry is quick wits and tongue, and it helped him carve a path to the Orphanage. Through walking the distance, or driving the distance, he would have his life in his grasp. He could have control of his destiny.

No more as a punching bag by the beach ball in the Dursley household, no more swings of a cooking pan by Petunia, nor the swats of the belt from Vernon. Long hours toiled by the garden and household doing chores made Harry feel worn out. He was not regularly fed under the household in Surrey.

No more of that. And, Harry chuckled at that.

Whatever was at the Orphanage, surely it was better than how the Dursleys treated him. Harry knew of the horror stories from the system, as many children would be admonished, melded into good kids or the scare of being thrown in the Orphanages. He knew there was a risk, but it was worth it.

"Hey...Derek. Welcome to your new home." Paul stumbled upon Harry's alias.

There it was, about a block away. A large stony building with a huge black fencing. If buildings could have auras, Harry felt it bleak, a dull gray, and depressing. Perhaps the true atmosphere of the Orphanage was within the structure itself, not of its exterior.

The police car had stopped at the gates. At the left side of the gates was an intercom system. Paul lowered down his window and pressed the big gray button. White noise was emitted for a while until a voice of a squeaky woman was on.

"Newcomer, eh ? I'll open the gates for you." The gates started opening. " Walk through to the main foyer, and you will meet Madam Lefebvre." The intercom was shut off, and the tar-black gates were wide open.

The police car entered into the old parking lot, and parked into a spot among many. Apparently, there were few visitors on that particular day, if any at all. Paul, Dan, and Harry walked towards the entrance. The doors were dented, and very old. Worn out. Once inside, the first thing noticed by Harry was how the oak hardwood flooring was shiny and squeaky. The walls were a light yellow, aging, but certainly cheerful. There was a large old staircase laid out in front of the boy; it led to the bedrooms of the other children.

A woman in her middle adult years came down the creaky stairs. She had a red cane in her left hand, and a key on the right hand. Her peppered hair of dull brown and silver tucked snugly in a tight bun. Madam Lefebvre wore a clean navy blue dress, professional, and seemed high-maintenance with her neat nails and overuse of makeup. Harry was terrified. The place was _too _clean, and the Madam herself seemed like a neat prick as well on her appearance. Perhaps, there were strict rules in place, because not one sound came from upstairs, nor were there any sounds of children playing. Were the Dursleys were much kinder ? If only Harry hadn't thrown that punch back...

"Welcome to Alcott Orphanage. I am Madam Lefebvre, the head. Our lovely co-owner, Ms. Pritchard, will be here shortly to help with any paperwork. If you two gentlemen do not mind, I will show the boy to his room." Her accent is of french origin, and it almost clashed with her weary voice. Smoothness of the language against harshness of the voice; it was a paradox.

The Officers nodded.

"Bye Kid." said Dan.

"You be good." teased Paul.

Paul and Dan sat in two seats where the woman had motion them towards. Harry made a last glance at the officers before he grabbed on his threadbare backpack and followed the woman upstairs. She oddly enough, didn't use her cane to aid in her movement. Strange.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

The sound irritated Harry, but at the present, he had a home. The boy soon found out there were in total, seven floors within the orphanage, not including the ground floor.

It was too quiet. Where were the children ? No sounds of laughter were booming among the thin walls, and the place almost seemed as if no one was living there.

On the second floor there was only one spare room. It was certainly the room of the green-eyed boy. Madam Lefebvre took the brass key and inserted it into the barren door. Inside the room was very little. The walls were white, the wooden flooring very worn compared to the bright oak in the hallway. There was a window, cabinet, and bed only to fill in the empty place. It was absolutely better than a cupboard, but still very small and bleak.

Harry felt pride that he finally had his own room; it was not a cupboard. He sat down on his bed taking in the sights.

"I assume you can read, darling ?" Her voice was dull.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"There are rules for all that live within this residence," She handed him a piece of rolled parchment, as well as his key. Through the slight bleeding of ink through the parchment, the green-eyed boy could see it was a very long list. Harry grasped it. The french lady's tone quickly turned ice-cold, "..if you are found breaking these rules, do not expect light punishments. I best be off downstairs helping Ms. Pritchard with your papers."

The old woman turned towards the door, but then abruptly stopped.

"Say child, pray tell your name."

"...Derek..Smith, madam." Harry had a neutral expression.

It seemed the woman was missing a few screws in the head, and it best be not to provoke her in any way possible. He quickly learned in the Dursley household how to react among unstable people. His Uncle had the misfortune of being of them.

"Humpf." Madam Lefebvre had pranced away from the room, and closed Harry's door. He could hear the head descending down the creaky staircase. Harry put down the paper and his backpack and was to start unpacking his belongings. There wasn't much since Harry only had ten minutes to get his stuff at the Dursleys.

"Pst ! Hello Derek." It was a boy's voice.

At the crack of Harry's door, there was a chubby boy with sandy blonde hair. He had coffee brown eyes, and an expression plastered all over his face screaming 'troublemaker.'

"..Hello. Who are you ?" Harry was direct, but kept a cool expression. He had no idea if this boy was friend or foe.

"Cody. Me and the rest of the second floor sneaked to the playground. Want to join us ?" He sounded sincere.

"I think that I need to read the rules, and unpack my stuff." Harry was conflicted over having fun or staying in case Madam Lefebvre came back. Normally, he would have jumped for the moment, but his new caretakers were unpredictable. There was hesitation.

"Don't be a Goody-Two Shoes ! Madam 'Leffy' always scares the newcomers with the rules. If you get out of her hair, then she will not cross yours. What's the worse that can happen ?" Harry was giving Cody credit for trying hard.

"Okay. Where is this playground ?" Having a little fun may not be so bad after all.

"It's three blocks away. Follow me !" Cody was careful in keeping the door from creaking. Harry followed him, and still being cautious, locked his room.

Past the super-clean hardwood floors was part of the wall that looked cracked. The crack in the wall was barely noticeable enough, and Harry at first thought it was a trick of the light. The boy took out his key, and made a wedge. The part of the wall popped off ! Harry was totally bonkers.

"It's a well-known secret over all the boys in this floor. Don't tell Madam Leffy or Ms. 'Pritchy' if you are smart enough." admonished Cody.

Harry only nodded.

The two boys went inside of a pitch-black passageway within the wall. There were no lights and many cobwebs. Harry didn't mind, after all, he grew up with spiders in his tiny cupboard. After climbing in the hole, Harry could see a faint light in the distance. Cody somehow wedged the wall back into place with his key.

"Come on, Derek. I know it's a bit dark, but you can see the other side, can't you ?" Cody turned away from the wall.

"I see it. Three blocks you say ?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, three blocks. It's bloody great and Madam Leffy never knows we are gone !" Harry could tell Cody was smiling, even in the pitch-black.

After sifting through the cobwebs and the dark, Harry could see there was a thin crack that let out light. Harry could hear a scratching noise, and then makeshift wall was opened from the inside. The broken part of the wall was hidden in some shrubbery. Any passersby would never see how the boys enter and leave the orphanage besides through the front door. Cody again, showed Harry the way, and sealed up the wall.

"You have to show me sometime how to open and close that wall." Harry stated.

"Maybe." The blonde boy had a mischievous countenance.

"Where do we go ?" Harry shrugged.

"This way !" Cody started to run off towards a street.

Harry kept up with Cody. Eventually, the roguish boy slowed down a bit. Two blocks left. During the time walking, the boys had opened up to each other. Both found that they had some things in common. The chatter became serious quickly.

"My cousin was a lousy one. He had a girlfriend the last I remember; ran off with her into the sunset so to speak when he was ready to leave." Chuckled Cody. He turned to Harry, and had an amusing expression. " Do you know any of your cousins ?"

"My cousin is the mad kind. Resembles a giant beach ball. He calls it 'Harry Hunting', when he feels like giving me a punch. Harry had a face of disgust. "I-"

"Hairy hunting ? Does he smear dog hair all over you or something ?" Cody asked.

"Harry is my-" Harry stopped himself. He carefully chosen his words, hoping his new-found friend hadn't noticed the slip up. "...nickname."

"Why would they call you Harry ? You don't look a bit hairy to me."

"No." Harry snickered. "Anyway, he usually throws the punch at me for no reason. Then comes my aunt angry that I hurt her poor son."

"That's sound pathetic." Cody interjected.

"Yeah, well, somehow my Uncle and Aunt thought that I became some freak they needed to leave by the road or something... They shoved a bag at me, and told me to pack quickly."

Cody looked at him seriously.

"They left me in some alley. I walked for hours and hours until some police officers found me. That's how I ended up at the station, and the Deputy placed me in this orphanage." Harry sighed.

He could have said 'None of your business,' but something about that golden boy made Harry tell what happened. There were some feelings of anxiousness, and doubt whether it was the right time or place to divulge such a secret.

Cody nodded. It was no light confession. Both were quiet for a bit.

In the distance, there was an old playground. Many children, mostly boys, likely from the orphanage were playing various games.

"You need to meet my friends." With the previous conversation pushed aside, Cody had a gaping smile.

The two boys ran in the playground. A summer day with many rays, it was no wonder all the orphans didn't want to be cooped up in the Orphanage. There were many boys with old hand-me-downs. Some of the boys were only barely past the age of their toddler years while others were almost old enough to hold a job. All had sneaked out of the orphanage, with no sense of responsibility. Careless and free.

"Yo, Fred and Chip ! Meet the new kid, Derek." Cody walked towards two boys.

One was a tall person with middle eastern descent, while the other was a short, pudgy ginger with many freckles. The tall guy seemed a couple of years older than Harry, and had a demeanor that would scare most pranksters away. No one would want to mess with him. The freckled kid seemed timid and shy. It seemed as if the older one was like a bodyguard to the shy ginger. Harry Potter came up to the trio to properly introduce himself and hopefully get on their good side. The tall boy and his friends looked incredibly intimidating, and if possible to have them as an ally, Harry would be fortunate.

"Hi, my name is Derek." Harry took out his hand to shake theirs.

"Chip" said the pudgy ginger. He shook hands with Harry.

"I don't trust you." Presumably Fred was the tall one. He gave Harry a nasty glare.

"Yes, I can see why. However you barely know me as I barely know you. It's not fair to judge me if you don't know how I act." defended Harry.

"Very well, but don't think I am not keeping an eye on you. Harm this Blondie or my Ginger friend, you are not going to have a happy time here." The middle-eastern kid softened. "My name is Fred."

Harry and Fred shook hands.

Fred was a harsh and very cold kid. Harry was wondering what the tall kid had a problem with. It was as if Fred had a personal problem or something with Harry, but he never met—or had he ? It was very strange. There was no Dudley Dursley that made Fred hostile, but only himself that created the accordance. If the social climate in the Orphanage was harsh, then there was an understanding of Fred's actions. Harry would just have to find out later.

The four of the boys played. Obviously, there was distance between Fred and Harry, and the rest of the orphans were not very accepting of Harry. It was nice of them to let Harry take part, and the green-eyed boy never had friends in Privet Drive. The culprit of Harry's lack of a social life was of a family. The Dursleys. There were a variety of games, and after playing for many hours, the orphans were tired and hungry. It was dinner time very soon. All of them skipped lunch, if the orphanage even served it.

The sun was starting to set. The boys had started to walk towards the Orphanage, three blocks ahead. It was a strange miracle that the orphans were almost invisible, and none of the drivers they passed by had taken real notice that a mob of young juveniles had no adult supervision. There were many Londoners that walked on foot to get to their destinations. In other essence, the boys were just a group of many within the busy streets of the great English city. After the three blocks had passed, the group of orphans waddled their way to the 'secret passage'. An individual had coined the term for it as the 'Thrifty Way', but most of the boys laughed it off as a ridiculous name. The rumor goes that the term was accepted as an unofficial name, but it truly is inane. A short and beefy boy had opened the passageway shrouded by the foliage and shrubbery with his key. Harry Potter could barely see the method in how the crack was opened. All the boys went tumbling inside quickly to not alert any pedestrians and drivers. All the boys were in darkness for a bit, climbing to the second floor, and it was a miracle that the co-owners never noticed the children gone, or had they ?

At the other side, the boys could make out the light. Another boy had volunteered to rust in key to open the wall. Tumbling out of the wall inconspicuously as they could, all the boys fell out and went into their rooms to freshen up before dinnertime. The door was soon covered in dust and dirt from the dirty feet and temporary collapse of the wall. Before Harry went into his room, he noticed that a boy had closed the wall and found a rusty pail of paint to cover the cracks more thoroughly. So, that was their secret.

Using his key, Harry had unlocked his door, made an unofficial wave at his new-found friends and went into his room.

"What a strange day.." The green-eyed boy mumbled.

Dirty as he was, he changed into fresh clothes similar to the kind he worn today. Madam Lefebvre would never notice. There upon the bed was his old backpack and the papers. _The rules. _Harry opened the thick bundle, removing the twine and opened it. Inside was very neat and small handwriting.

* * *

_The Rules and Regulations of the Alcott Household_

_We, the co-owners, Miss Ceri Pritchard and Madam Élaine Lefebvre ask that all the children of Alcott Orphanage follow all these rules. Failure to comply will be dastardly consequences listed in the following. _

_Be at the breakfast table by 7:00 in mornings. During school days, the time will be pushed to 6:30._

_Bedtime is at 21:00 sharp._

_Arrive to dinnertime at 19:00 sharp every night._

_No horse playing business in front of the owners. _

_Soliciting is forbidden._

_Flirtation, romance and snogging is not permitted within these walls._

_Foul language and failure to respect elders is unacceptable._

_Take care of yourselves. Brush your teeth twice a day, tuck your shirts in your pants, wash your hair regularly and brush it. Bathe regularly and adolescents must wash their faces. If you need sundries such as deodorant please let us know. _

_All clothing must be deemed acceptable. No tears and holes. Low cut tops, high dresses and skirts are not permitted for the ladies. Shoulder straps must be three finger thick at least. For the gentlemen, belts are mandatory, no underwear showing. Spikes, skulls, and unusual hair styles are not permitted. If there is any makeup, it must look natural._

_Adults will not be interrupted while talking._

_No parading through the lobby. Running outside in large groups while storming through the entrance, dirtying everything is to be avoidable._

_Proper table manners at the table are required. If you fail to know of this etiquette and are new, then we will pull you aside quietly to teach you._

_Noise levels must be down. Laughter and running in the hallways are not permitted. We don't want to hear you._

_Call the adults by our proper names. There will be no name slandering such as 'Madam Leffy' or 'Miss Pritchy' coming out of your mouths._

_Bullying is not permitted. Give us evidence and report such behavior. They will be dealt with._

_Illegal activities, Gangs, and Drugs are not permitted._

_Stealing and Black Markets are prohibited. We will find out what you are smuggling or stealing. Keep your nimble fingers to yourselves._

_Pets are not allowed._

_If you have a religious affiliation or allergy that prevents you from eating a certain food, please let us know. The last thing we need is a kid eating a peanut and jelly sandwich, only to stop breathing. Your health is important to us. If your glass prescription is inadequate, please let us know so we can get funds for it._

_Summer work and Homework must be completed in this household. We take the education of our orphans very seriously. It is expected of our children to be good students with healthy work habits and passion towards their work. Unhealthy work habits and studying is unacceptable within this household. Mandatory attendance in school is required unless of need in medical attention._

_We expect a very neat and orderly household. It is up to the children on how it must be done, but floors must be beaming, carpets spotless, tables wiped off, clean kitchen and dishes. Laundry must be done by the children to be taught skills when they leave for success. Walls and windows should be washed, and furniture should be dustless. This place is a place for well-behaved youngsters, not scoundrels, keep it that way. Rooms will be inspected regularly. Rooms must be kept clean and organized._

_If you break these rules within a month. in exception to illegal activities:_

_The first infraction is a verbal warning._

_The second infraction is taking away your entertainment. Toys will be taken for a while._

_The third infraction will be taking away of mealtimes._

_Fourth infraction will be a spanking._

_Fifth infraction will be a report to the police._

_Sixth infraction will be your last. You will either go to a new home, or if the crime is illegal, expect prison._

* * *

Harry read the long list of rules. It was strict, but it seemed better than what the Dursleys could offer. He noticed that there was only five minutes before dinnertime. Putting back rules in the tight bundle it was, Harry grabbed his key and opened the door. Many children were already walking down the stairs.

_Creak. Rickety. Creak._

Following the other orphans, Harry found himself in a very large room. How they could afford the giant table, Harry would never know. Deputy Brooke done Harry well. In the sea of faces, Harry spotted Cody waving at him to come over.

Harry sat himself down next to Cody and his two other friends. All the orphans were chatting.

" Each floor every three days rotates on who makes the food, who cleans the tables, and who does the dishes. This time, our floor does the dishes." Cody interjected.

"Thanks, Cody." Harry smiled. The boy was very mischievous, but also kind. _Too kind._

The day may have been strange, but Harry had loads of fun. Maybe the orphanage was not so bad, and he could thank Deputy Brooke for placing him in a good home. Life was stable once again, though Harry wouldn't know how to keep his secret of weirdness. No appearing on roofs is a hope for Harry, but not guaranteed. Dudley was not there to make him feel insecure, and if the boys and girls within the orphanage left him alone, he could not think himself as a freak.

For that night, Harry was happy.


	5. Nightmares and Scary Owls

******Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter franchise nor the great author, J.K Rowling ! This story was just created for fun, not to impersonate the lovely author herself.

_Author's Note: _

_I am aware that this story was on hiatus. To put it simply, my muse decided it was funny to head to the Bahamas. Don't worry she came back, but some days, I have no idea where she goes. Her free spirit gets way out of control– if you know what I mean. Aren't I rambling ?_

_As always, R&R._

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmares and Scary Owls

* * *

A letter with emerald ink was coming for a particular boy with ebony locks. The destination was for Alcott Orphanage, and supposedly he would be happy.

The owl swooped down the chimney of the orphanage and flew to Harry's door. Using its beak, it stuck the letter through the floorboard crack of the door, and swiftly left. Harry heard the commotion, and saw the letter fly in, at the expense of him waking up in the middle of the night. Curious, he picked up the envelope, and saw that it was addressed to him– or rather his alter. If the boy never replied, unbeknownst to him, it would not be the end of owl visits in Alcott Orphanage. Harry squinted at the writing, even with the glasses he stole from the Wickham thief, it was still blurry.

_Mr. D. Smith_

_Alcott Orphanage,_

_205 Westerly Street,_

_London_

Harry _never_ gets mail. It was even more suspicious that this letter suddenly landed in his room. Enemies could have banded together and placed something within the contents of the envelope. While the attempt was crude, there were no other explanations for the appearance of the letter. Harry decided to go back to sleep and deal with the dilemma in the morning; his new found friends could help him with the puzzlement. Who would be writing to Harry ?

When sleep came, Harry did not see the red-haired woman nor green light. Instead, Harry was situated in what it looked like, London Zoo. Just like it was on Dudley's Birthday, a month ago, Harry was observing himself watch the snake in the glass.

"This is boring!" Dudley moaned, and quickly scrammed away to look at other animals.

Harry's dream self stared at the snake, and it winked. He could understand what it was like to be locked away, whether cupboard or in glass chamber. The snake and he had shared experiences.

"I getssss it all theeee timeee." The snake noted, referring to Dudley's behavior.

"I know." Harry's alter murmured.

The snake turned towards to the other Harry, the one observing the scene, and slithered at him.

"Who areeeee you ?"

Harry tried to respond to the snake, but couldn't. He was mute, and was trying to make jabbering signals to communicate. The alter Harry next to the snake was smiling very creepily. His eyes bore into Harry's, but it wasn't green staring at green; it was red peering into green. The snake kept cooing at the green-eyed boy while sliding its way to the arms of the red-eyed twin. The scene quickly changed, returning Harry to his reoccurring dreams of the red-haired woman screaming, and green light flashing. Cackling laughter.

Harry woke up in a sweat. Looking upon the old clock, it was six in the morning. Right next to the clock was the letter he placed only earlier. Harry Potter held the envelope again to make sure it was real. It made no absolute sense that he would receive any mail. Only a couple of days living within his new residence, Alcott Orphanage. He decided that perhaps, it would be wise to talk to his new-found allies, Cody, Fred and Chip. While Fred may have not trusted Harry, it wouldn't be like him to wallow in the shadows, and strike upon any newcomers. For the sake of adventure, Harry knew they would help. Even if Cody seemed _to kind, _Harry needed to know who had partaken in the prank.

Taking upon the envelope and putting it in his pocket, Harry walked down the stairs. Surprisingly, there were a fair number of children awake in the early morning; they were sitting idle, only whispering.

"Your name is Derek, right ?" whispered a nearby boy.

"Yes, my name is Derek. How about you ?" confirmed Harry.

"Jack. My name is Jack." The boy was older than Harry by only a couple of years, and had mousey brown hair. "My friends tell me- is it true- that an owl flew by your door earlier ? They swore the owl was carrying a piece of paper !"

"I don't know, Jack. I woke up earlier hearing some fluttering past my door, and later found an envelope on my floor."

" Where is that envelope ?" Jack was excited.

"In my room. I think someone wanted to pull some prank on me, and I decided that I just wanted to look at it later." Harry lied. The less people knew, the less attraction Harry would get.

"Oh.." Jack's expression faltered.

"It is possible that one of your friends are egging in on it. It could be that they pranked you as well."

"They wouldn't be friends, now would they ?" snapped Jack. Others started to stare, for Jack was no longer in a whisper.

"I guess not. But, really, a flying owl in Alcott Orphanage ? They have to be mad." Harry reasoned.

Jack sighed. He had nothing else to say. Harry sat there silently for the rest until he spotted Cody and his friends. Immediately, Harry jumped to meet them.

"Good morning." Harry smiled.

"Good morning !" Cody and Chip smiled. Fred glowered.

What was Fred's problem ? He acted as if Harry had personally done him some wrong. The problem was that the green-eyed boy was sure he never met Fred in this entire life. Fred had no clue that 'Derek Smith' is a pseudonym of Harry Potter. Fred was a confusing person, for he failed to act mature, just as others his age should have idealized to project. Was Fred some mentally unstable individual ? Harry hoped not.

"-thought it would rain today, so no one will be going to the playground for the rest of the morning. We will see if the weather gets good for the afternoon," said Chip.

Harry was so immersed in his mental jargon about Fred that he missed the entirety of what Chip said. Luckily, Harry had not lingered too long, and was able to get the jest of the conversation. He needed to tell them about the rumor- remembering his earlier talk with Jack.

"You heard of the rumor, about the owl ?" asked Harry.

"What owl ?" Cody puzzled.

"The owl that swept into the second floor, no ?"

"An owl ? Why was there an owl ? Madame Leffy and Miss Pritchy would be bonkers to know that an animal got in.." Cody implied the reactions of the co-owners.

"I'll tell the rest of it. Just not here." Harry peered at the other orphans. Some were eavesdropping.

"Oh all right." Chip moaned. " First, let's have some breakfast."

All four boys nodded, and sat down. Cody, Chip and Fred were silent, for what Harry was to tell them, bit at them. Not knowing of the full implications of the rumor kept them silent. It was the third floor's turn to make breakfast, and when they were done, all the orphans had a bowl of gruel in front of them. Harry never had any breakfast, for the Dursleys starved him, and even as bland as the breakfast was, Harry was not hungry. He could not complain. Later, he and the rest of the second floor had to do the dishes and clean the dining room as well as the kitchen. With twenty strong, it took not very long to get things done. Fred, then hinted at the stairs, for it was an opportunity to gossip about the new rumor. If Harry had to keep it a secret, the rumor was something worth waiting for.

"How did the owl get in Alcott Orphanage ?" Cody blunted.

"I was talking to some boy named Jack. He said his friends saw the owl fly by my door, holding some parchment in its claws. It was late at night, when I heard fluttering past my door, and look down to see an envelope that had settled on my floor. " Harry had to breathe. He was talking fast. " I picked up the envelope, and found it addressed to me. I think there is a massive prank being pulled at me, and I want to know who did it and why."

"Did you open the envelope ?" asked Fred.

"No, I did not want to open it, because if it is a prank, who knows what's inside."

"I think we should open it now. What if it is a real letter ? It would be cool to know if owls could be like those messenger hawks on television. It would be rude, if you never answered. However, if it is a prank, then we will seek revenge on the pranksters." Cody pondered.

"We all agree that we should open it ?" Harry was nervous. However, peer pressure won over.

"Yes." The three other boys hollered unanimously.

He opened the letter, and inside it, Harry knew that whoever made the prank, was very creative. Perhaps really mad and bored at the same time, for it was a true dedicated prank. He read it out loud.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

* * *

Harry widened at the ridiculous amount of titles of the headmaster.

"This prankster is dedicated." Harry's eyes widened.

"You can say that again." exclaimed Cody.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Smith,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty-first of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"I don't think this is a prank. This is the real deal." stated Fred. "In fact, I had a brother, and he went to some school like this in Ireland. I was born unlucky, without magic. The wizard people call me a _squib_." Fred was bitter when he said squib. "My good-for-nothing parents dumped me here when they found that out. Derek, you are a wizard." It was shocking that Fred had divulged such a secret.

"I'm a- what ?"

"A wizard, Derek. It means you get a wand, and can cast spells, fly brooms, and stir cauldrons. Congratulations." Fred did a mock applause.

"Bugger." said Chip.

"How do I reply to the message ?" asked Harry.

"Hmm." Fred thought. " I have no idea. My parents always had an owl of their own, and if someone sent a message to them, their bird would wait for a reply, or if there was no reply, the bird would just leave. The letter implies that you are well aware of the wizarding world, likely have wizard parents, and an owl in tow."

" And, if I don't have an owl.."

"Likely there would be a representative of the school to pick you up. There are not many muggle-born wizards around. Magic usually runs in families, but in some cases like mine, some children are not born with magic."

Cody and Chip just stood there. It really was maddening that there was an entire world out there, and they had no idea.

"There's a second page to this !" Harry read the second page out loud.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-Year students will require:_

_Three set of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, with Silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions._

* * *

"How will I even find these things, nonetheless afford them ?" wondered Harry.

"If you got accepted to a magic boarding school, it is likely that your parents had money. It could be sitting in Gringotts for all we know."

"What is Gringotts ?"

"The wizarding bank of Britain. It's maintained by Goblins." Fred said goblins, yet seemed little phased by it.

"Goblins ! Those creatures are real ? My auntie used to tell me bedtime stories about them. They steal your gold, or was that the Leprechauns ?" Chip was trying to grasp the existence of magic and wizards, then goblins come into the picture.

"Yes, Goblins are real. They manage all the finances of Wizards. You don't want to mess with them; even wizards were having a hard time fighting them in the Goblin Wars."

"Goblin Wars ?" Harry shook his head.

"As for finding the stuff, just go to Diagon Alley." Fred sighed. "I haven't been there since I was three, but I do know the way. I think it best if we just wait for the representative of the school, and they would show you around."

Cody stared at his clock.

"It's our turn to make lunch today, and it is almost time to go down to the kitchens. If we are caught out here not doing our chores, Madame Leffy and Miss Pritchy will make our lives miserable." Cody interrupted.

Chip and Fred just nodded. If they agreed, then Harry really did not want to find out the consequences. He followed them down the stairs into the kitchens where the rest of the floor were. Lunchtime was apparently some pasta and butter. Why didn't they have any good food around ? It was summertime, perfect for growing season, and if Harry just showed them some stuff about gardening-

"You heard of the owl with a flaming gizzard ?"Some boy was laughing.

"Do you know what a gizzard even is ?" asked a boy right next to him.

"I heard it was a dragon. If Madame Lefebvre heard about the animal getting through to our floor, her face would turn into a tomato." Another boy boasted.

"Patrick and Kyle swore they saw the owl was clutching some paper. I bet it is some really bad prank on our floor." So, those were the names of Jack's friends.

"I came back later and saw feathers by the new kid's door. I don't know about the paper, but there was a bird for sure."

It was out of control. Now that Harry knew the truth about who he was, and why that owl came, the more he wished that the rumor was never sparked. It became the controversy of the Orphanage. For something so small, it became a very big deal. Cody gave a knowing glance towards Harry. Fred and Chip pretended to be unfazed about the rumors. Harry thought that Chip was just some timid kid, but it seemed that it was some type of persona. The question was why ? This orphanage became more and more bizarre. It did not help Harry that he was kicked out of the Dursleys home for no reason, then lived on the streets. Just his luck, the police found him, and Harry lied about his name. Plopped into an Orphanage, he fails to understand some dynamics about the other orphans, and now the magic. Harry had a headache, for everything was unreal and very fast-moving. Why couldn't he be the normal boy from Surrey, unloved by his sister's family ? Why did they rashly dump him here after a fight with Dudley, and then only then, the sudden appearance of the letter...

The boys cleaned up after themselves, and served all the dishes to the dining room. There were many bowls to be served, and many bellies to feed. Harry sat down with his meal, but felt seldom hungry. His mind was immersed with earlier events. He was a wizard ! It explains the strange events that have occurred, such as Harry growing his hair rapidly, after Petunia made a terrible haircut, or when he suddenly appeared on the roof of his school. He was just trying to avoid another Harry Hunting session.. Of course, going to the zoo on Dudley's birthday was the worst show of his magic. He talked to a snake,and Dudley was stuck in the cage ! The expression on the Dursleys' faces when Dudley was stuck in there; Harry did a slight chuckle.

"You need to eat," said Cody.

Harry nodded, and ate out of his bowl. When he was done, Harry excused himself from the table and went straight to his room. He didn't say a word to his new-found friends. What was there to say ?

Harry Potter decided to write back. He had no idea where to send it, but all he knew was that it needed to be done. Using paper found in his backpack, Harry wrote.

_Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

_I, Derek Smith, accept the invitation for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_A friend told me that those who didn't grow up with wizard parents had a person come over to explain everything. Even though, I want to go to Hogwarts, where do I go to buy these books and robes ?I am an orphan, and I was wondering if there any funds for those that cannot afford tuition ?Does Hogwarts even have tuition ? This is all very new to me._

_Thank You,_

_Derek Smith_

Harry had rolled up the parchment and left it at his nightstand. He will ask Fred tomorrow how to find an owl, so he can send the letter to Hogwarts.

Or not...

Suddenly, there was an owl that swooped to Harry's window. Some smart bird it was, for it opened the hook and climbed inside. Harry was shocked. Then, the owl snatched Harry's letter, and landed on his bed. It found a piece of candy, and abruptly left just as it had arrived.

"What the..."


End file.
